Synchronicity
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Aqui les traigo un fanfic de la famosisima saga de synchronicity, se que no hay muchop romanca pero no los voy a dejar con las ganas de un RinxLen pasen, leean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

Synchronicity

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo.

Se decía que desde tiempos inmemorables el reino de Lullaby había sido amenazado por un antiguo dragón, una majestuosa bestia de escamas negras y brillantes ojos dorados, ante dicha amenaza el consejo llego a una solución para evitar que aquellas tierras fueran destruidas.

Ofrendar una diva.

En la oscura cueva donde apenas entraban escasos rayos del sol que se reflejaban en el agua dándole a todo el lugar muy poca iluminación en hermosos tonos de azul. La guardiana se encontraba inclinada en el suelo agachando la cabeza ante el imponente dragón para recibir sus órdenes.

La anterior diva que respondía al nombre de Teto ya no era del agrado del dragón, su canto ya no lo complacía y en un ataque de ira la asesino, su frio cuerpo yacía frente a este que solo miraba a la guardiana transmitiéndole su mensaje.

La joven de cabellos color aque amarrado en dos coletas y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara se levantó dispuesta a cumplir el mandato retirándose de inmediato.

En la pequeña ciudad de Esmeralda, una mujer admiraba a sus gemelos recién nacidos, acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña niña y esbozo una sonrisa al ver a la bebe hacer un ligero movimiento mientras se aferraba a la manita de su hermano.

-Son tan lindos-dijo ella conmovida.

Alguien llamo a la puerta haciendo que la mujer reaccionara dirigiéndose hacia esta sin tener en mente de quien se trataba.

Abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a dos soldados de la guardia real, lo cual obviamente no era nada bueno.

-Por órdenes del consejo la niña registrada bajo el nombre de Kagamine Rin fue elegida para ser la siguiente diva-mostrándole a la mujer el papel con el sello de los siete integrantes del consejo.

-Así que señora, entréguenos a su hija.

-No-retrocedió ella impactada por la noticia.

-Lo sentimos, pero nosotros solo acatamos ordenes-dijo el guardia sosteniéndola para que no intentara detenerlos-Trae a la niña-le ordeno a su compañero.

-¡No, es mi hija, no se la lleven!-decía la rubia desesperada intentando liberarse para impedir que le quitaran a su recién nacida.

El guardia camino hacia la cama donde los dos gemelos dormían plácidamente.

-¡No se atreva a tocar a mi hija!-dijo la mujer liberándose mientras corría desesperada hacia sus hijos.

Con el grito de la madre los bebes se despertaron comenzado a llorar mientras el guardia tomaba a la pequeña que se negaba a soltar a su hermano. El primer guardia con un rápido movimiento golpeo a la mujer haciéndola caer al suelo adolorida.

-Rin-dijo ella mientras escuchaba el llanto de su hijo y los guardias se llevaba a su pequeña al tiempo que se quedaba inconsciente por el dolor ocasionado del golpe en el estómago.

Habiendo pasado ya varios años…

Una hermosa jovencita de cortos cabellos rubios, ojos azules como el zafiro y piel blanca miraba entristecida su collar con la clave de sol, pensando en ese joven similar a ella que varias veces había visto en sueños.

-Len-salió de sus labios inconsientemente el nombre del chico.

Desde siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que alguien la necesitaba, alguien con quien tenia una conexión especial y atravez de sus sueños esta se iba haciendo mas real, pero era un hecho.

Esa persona escuchaba su canto y ambos anciaban poder al fin conocerse aun cuando ella ignoraba por completo la relación con aquel rubio.

Tal vez muy pronto la descubriría.

Una sombra salió de entre la oscurida. El dragón había despertado y la miraba fijamente.

La joven sabia que era hora de volver a cantar, debía cantar para ese dragón por toda la eternidad.

Sin la esperanza de saber lo que había a las afueras, su único mundo solo era esa cueva.

La chica comenzó a cantar y danzar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Destinados a encontrarse

Kagamine Len caminaba por el frio y oscuro bosque apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna, se detuvo frente al hermoso y no tan hondo lago.

-¡Len!-dijo una voz que reconocía perfectamente y al voltear la chica lo embistió tirándose con él al lago.

La hermosa joven similar a él levanto la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa, gesto que el rubio le devolvió acariciándole su cabello.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Rin, hace un buen rato que no te veo, me tenías preocupado-le dijo con dulzura mientras se ponía de pie para ayudarla a pararse también.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-le preguntó la chica curiosa mirando a todo su alrededor mientras aceptaba la mano del joven para levantarse.

-Es el bosque que esta al sur de ciudad Rubí.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso-tosió un poco preocupando a Len.

-Rin ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no es nada-sonrió nerviosamente ante lo que el joven frente a ella frunció el ceño.

-Definitivamente no sabes mentir, vamos, dime que es lo que sucede.

-Estoy bien Len, no es nada, de verdad…

Un dolor punzo el pecho de la chica haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras el joven se hincaba para quedar a su altura.

-¡Rin, Rin! ¿Estás bien?-le dijo muy preocupado llamando la atención de la rubia.

-Estoy b…

El dolor en su pecho se intensifico, Len intento tocarla pero el cuerpo de la joven frente a ella comenzaba a hacerse transparente.

-Parece que no estoy en condiciones de conectar el sueño por más tiempo-dijo ella apretándose el corazón.

-¡Rin, Rin, Rin!-gritaba él desesperado viéndola desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

-Perdóname Len-alcanzo a decir ella con una sonrisa triste antes de desaparecer.

-¡RIN!

Len se despertó de golpe gritando ese nombre, rápidamente su madre entro a la habitación sumamente preocupada.

-Len cariño ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó la mujer rubia sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Rin esta… ella…la chica de mis sueño… Rin-dijo sin poder completar la frase pues estaba algo alterado como para poder hablar.

La mujer se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, su hijo anteriormente le había comentado que desde chico en sus sueños veía a una niña rubia e incluso hablaba con ella. Pensó que tal vez se trataba de una amiga imaginaria que el chico se había inventado ya que no era muy sociable y conforme fue creciendo ya no la mencionaba, por lo cual su madre pensó que lo había superado.

Pero la verdad es que Len conforme iba creciendo ya no hablaba con su madre como antes y si le hablaba de la chica rubia segurito que creería que estaba en loqueciendo.

-Len, hijo, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Len miro a su madre y el tono serio en el que le estaba hablando.

-No estoy loco si eso es lo que crees-le respondió cortante a la mujer.

-¿Desde cuándo sigues viéndola?

-La veo siempre en mis sueños, solo que últimamente no es muy frecuente.

-¿Cómo fue que todo esto empezó?

-Fue cuando yo tenía 8 años. Ella estaba cantando y yo escuche su canto, lo seguí para ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con una niña de mi edad frente a un dragón negro danzando. No se percató de mi presencia hasta que el dragón se ocultó entre las sombras.

Recordó claramente la escena.

Aquella niña rubia volteo a verlo un tanto sorprendida.

-"¿Quién eres?"-le pregunto la niña esbozándole una sonrisa.

-"Len. Kagamine Len"-le respondió cautivado por su sonrisa-"¿Y tú?

-"Rin"-hizo una pequeña pausa-"Solo Rin"

-"¿Qué haces en este lugar?"

-"Canto para el dragón milenario para él duerma y no destruya nuestra tierra"

-"¿Todo lo que haces es cantar?"-le pregunto el rubio.

-"Eso hago, después de todo ese es mi trabajo"-le respondió la niña con una sonrisa fingida cosa que Len noto de inmediato.

-Eso fue lo que ella dijo la primera vez que nos vimos-dijo Len entristecido-Creí que solo era un sueño pero sus apariciones se hicieron más frecuentes, tal vez solo sea una obsesión con esa chica, pero muy en el fondo siento que ella es real y me necesita.

-Es porque lo es-dijo su madre-Len, hay algo que no te he dicho.

El joven volteo a ver a la mujer sin poder entender.

-Tienes una hermana gemela… su nombre es Rin.

Len se quedó petrificado mirando a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

… … … … …

La chica rubia se apoyó en las paredes de la cueva intentando sostener su propio peso, el cuerpo le dolía mucho.

-Sabía que no soportaría hacer la conexión de sueños, pero…quería verlo-sonrió tristemente.

Se escuchó el rugido del dragón y Rin retomo su camino para cumplir con su condena.

Danzar y cantar de nuevo hasta que el dragón durmiera.

Para cuando la chica paro su canto el dragón volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras y la joven cayó al suelo sumamente cansada, la magia invocada en la canción para arrullar al dragón había sido demasiada.

Cada vez que canta ella misma se dañaba debido al exceso de magia utilizada por cantar hasta caer exhausta y al paso que iba eso no tardaría en acabar con su vida.

En cuanto Len se enteró de que Rin era su hermana sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió su búsqueda deseando encontrarla lo más pronto posible, algo le decía que ella no estaba muy bien en esos momentos, su sueño le decía que la chica corría peligro, pues sabía cuál era el destino de todas las demás divas.

Cantar hasta que su vida fuera consumida o ser asesinada por el dragón cuando este se aburriera de ella.

Len había crecido prácticamente solo, su padre había muerto cuando él tenía tres años y su madre era algo distante, la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaba como costurera en una sastrería, por lo que casi siempre él se la pasaba solo.

En sus sueños podía escuchar cantar a esa chica y sentía que todo lo que necesitaba era oír su voz o ver su hermosa y gentil sonrisa para que su mundo se llenara de alegría, toda su vida era solamente ella.

Lo único que necesitaba era tenerla a ella.

Sin un destino fijo y con su sombra siendo su única compañera se dirigió de inmediato a la ciudad Zafiro, en donde residía la pitonisa del imperio, y si alguien podía darle pistas de en donde estaba su hermana era sin duda aquella mujer.

Cuando cerraba sus ojos lo único que veía era la sonrisa de Rin y estaba decidido a hacer lo necesario para liberarla de la maldición de cantar por siempre para ese dragón. Aun si todo el reino se iba en su contra, de alguna manera iba a logar estar con ella.

Por suerte para él la ciudad Zafiro no quedaba muy lejos con tan solo dos horas de viaje logro ver el amanecer caer sobre la bella ciudad y no dudo ni un segundo antes de adentrarse a esta.

La mujer que juro lealtad al imperio se encontraba mirando al cielo a las afueras del palacio, mientras que el exjefe de los guaridas, un hombre de largos cabellos morados se encontraba en los pasillos con su querida hermanita, era hora de poner algunas cosas en claro.

La joven de largos cabellos rosas miraba de brazos cruzados a su querido hermano frente a ella. Que petición tan tonta la que acababa de hacer ¿De verdad creyó que ella accedería a renunciar a su puesto después de que él lo hubiera hecho?

-No dices más que tonterías hermanito-dijo burlándose de él-por ningún motivo pienso renunciar, lo que el consejo hace no le hace mal a nadie, después de todo el bienestar de la mayoría requiere el sacrificio de unos cuantos.

-Sacrificio que se podría evitar ¿No lo ves Luka?-le dijo agarrándola de los hombros y sobresaltando a la chica.

-¡Suéltame en este mismo instante! ¡Guardias!-grito al tiempo que estos inmovilizaban a Gakupo contra el piso.

-Luka ¿Cómo puedes…-dijo mientras alzaba la vista para ver a su querida hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

-Parece que no te encuentras muy bien hermanito. ¡Enciérrenlo en la habitación de huéspedes!-ordeno la joven.

-¡Luka, no he terminado de hablar contigo!-le grito mientras los guardias lo jalaban.

-Lo siento pero yo si hermanito-dijo dándole la espalda.

¿Qué mandar un batallón para sellar el alma del dragón definitivamente? Que idea tan estúpida se le había ocurrido a su hermano con tal de dejar de ofrendar divas. Esto solo era un sistema que el consejo tenia para así darles una lección a los que se niegan a seguir órdenes.

Así es, la razón de que la diva elegida fuera Kagamine Rin era que su padre se negaba a seguir órdenes para dar un golpe de estado en un país vecino, las verdaderas intenciones del consejo eran simplemente extender su reino y solo usaban el sistema de divas para seguir sometiendo al pueblo.

A Luka eso no le importaba mientras no le afectara en nada, después de todo tenía un puesto privilegiado siendo la pitonisa del reino y por supuesto que no lo iba a abandonar.

Kaito era un vendedor ambulante de reliquias, viejo amigo de Gakupo que acababa de llegar a la ciudad Zafiro, él era alguien muy astuto con muchos contactos capaz de conseguir casi cualquier cosa para venderla y complacer a sus clientes.

-Ándele joven, solo un pequeño descuento-le rogo Haku al joven vendedor.

-¿Usted es una de las sirvientes del palacio de la pitonisa, cierto?

-Sí, Haku y yo trabajamos ahí-le respondió Neru, que era otra empleada amiga de la peliplata.

-Bueno, siendo ese el caso creo que puedo hacerle un descuento del veinte por ciento en la brújula de mares a cambio de algo de información ¿Le parece?

-¿Qué clase de información?-dijo Haku extrañada.

-Algo muy simple ¿Conocen a Kamui Gakupo, verdad?

-Ah, te refieres al exjefe de la guardia, hermano de la señorita Luka-dijo Neru despejando sus dudas.

-Así que renuncio-dijo susurro Kaito como si ya supiera que tarde o temprano haría eso, después de todo desde hace mucho le había dicho que no estaba de acuerdo en la forma en la que actuaba el consejo-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Pues encerrado en una de las habitaciones del palacio, al parecer discutió con la señorita-le aclaro la peliplata.

-Ya veo…

Len caminaba decidido por las calles en dirección segura al palacio para un encuentro no muy grato con la pitonisa.

Kaito, miraba al rubio interesado tras haber escuchado que le preguntaba a una joven en qué dirección se encontraba el palacio, era obvio que él no era de por ahí. En su mente solo se pudo formular la pregunta: ¿Qué estará planeando ese chico?

Bueno, la verdad eso le intrigaba, después de todo él también tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver en el palacio.

Ahora que su amigo Gakupo estaba bajo arresto domiciliario, tendría que ingeniárselas para ayudarlo.

Y ciertamente él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, sin duda tendría una oportunidad de rescatar a su amigo mientras el joven rubio fuera el blanco principal en el palacio.

En otras palabras lo usaría como distracción.

Mientras admiraba el palacio Len estaba seguro de que conseguiría información, aun si tenía que obligar a la pitonisa para que le digiera el paradero de su hermana, no sería fácil infiltrarse al lugar con tantos guardias por el lugar, así que necesitaba un plan.

-Hay una entrada secreta en la parte trasera del castillo-le dijo Kaito acercándose al chico que lo volteo a ver con algo de sorpresa por la información.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?-pregunto no muy confiado.

-Tienes asuntos allá adentro ¿Verdad? Yo también los tengo así que los dos podemos ingeniárnoslas para entrar-le dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa pero el chico lo seguía mirando de manera desconfiada.

-Yo solo quiero hablar con la pitonisa-le dijo Len firme.

-¿Y se puede saber la razón?-le dijo Kaito interesado.

-Quiero que me diga donde está mi hermana, pero esa es una larga historia ¿Tu qué razones tienes para infiltrarte al palacio?-le pregunto el rubio.

Kaito suspiro.

-Voy a rescatar a un amigo de su propia hermanita, pero esa también es una larga historia. ¿Entonces qué dices, te alias conmigo? Solo te advierto que una vez adentro cada quien toma su camino-le dijo el peliazul estirándole la mano.

El rubio lo pensó un momento, de todas maneras no perdía nada aceptando su ayuda y no esperaba que él le ayudara más allá de decirle como entrar así que estrecho su mano.

-Trato hecho-dijo Len.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Infiltración.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?-pregunto Len no muy convencido de que su compañero lo estuviera guiando por el camino correcto.

-Por supuesto que sí, solo sígueme-dijo el peliazul muy confiado.

Kaito movió una de las antorchas que estaban pegadas en ese pasadizo secreto abriendo una puerta que conectaba con uno de los pasillos del palacio.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije-sonrió burlón.

Mientras tanto Gakupo estaba encerrado en aquella fría habitación.

¿Cómo es que su adorada hermanita llego a cambiar tanto? ¿A dónde se fue aquella niña sonriente que el tanto adoraba? Maldijo el día en que llevo a Luka ante los ancianos.

En la familia de Gakupo todos habían sido fieles al consejo, su madre era la anterior pitonisa, ella era una mujer muy buena y amable, pero un día sin previo aviso les dijeron a él y a su hermana que ella se había suicidado

Su hermanita tenía una habilidad especial y al igual que su madre ella podía ver el futuro, creyendo que esto podía ser de utilidad para el reino entero él la llevo ante el consejo para que examinaran sus habilidades.

Los ancianos del consejo muy complacidos la aceptaron como la nueva pitonisa y al principio todo estuvo bien, hasta que se enteró de la verdad tras la muerte de su madre.

Al parecer ella se había enterado de los verdaderos planes del consejo en cuanto al sacrificio de las divas e intento impedirlo, por desgracia ellos se dieron cuenta y para evitar que interfiriera tuvieron que deshacerse de ella.

Al final la muerte de su madre pasó a ser ocultada como suicidio y el consejo siguió con lo suyo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era imperdonable que ellos tuvieran incluso más poder que los mismísimos reyes, los cuales simplemente eran sus marionetas. Y ahora Luka, cegada por la codicia no era más que una de ellos y solo por tratarse de su hermano ella no lo reporto a los ancianos, pero a cambio de eso se quedaría encerrado, para que no hiciera alguna tontería en contra de ellos o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

La pelirosa miraba por la extensa ventana de aquel amplio cuarto del palacio burlándose de lo estúpido que podía ser su hermanito, bien pudo haber lo reportado, pero pensó que tal vez para variar le serviría de algo.

Sintió su presencia. Sabía que ese chico venia directo hacia ella pero aun así no hizo ningún movimiento.

-El gemelo de la diva ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunto Luka.

-Tú debes saber en dónde está mi hermana ¿No es así?-dijo Len poniendo su espada en el cuello de la chica en un todo retador, ante lo cual la pitonisa sonrió.

-Qué chico más tonto ¿En verdad crees que voy a decírtelo?

El rubio retrocedió de inmediato logrando esquivar un cuchillo que le fue lanzado por una espadachína que vestía de rojo.

-Aléjate de la señorita Luka-le dijo la castaña en un tono amenazante.

-Meiko, deshazte de este chico-le ordeno Luka.

Al instante la mujer de rojo ataco al joven, quien logro defenderse con un estruendoso choque de espadas.

-Sera mejor que de des por vencido y te entregues chico, no quisiera tener que hacerte daño-le dijo Meiko.

Después de todo ella era de las mejores espadachinas del imperio y de ninguna manera ese chiquillo imponía un reto para ella.

-Estas arriesgando mucho por una chica que ni siquiera conoces-le dijo la pitonisa, después de todo ella sabía acerca de ese tipo de cosas.

¿Qué no conoce? Ah, es cierto, la actual diva fue separada de su familia cuando tan solo era una bebe, Meiko no podía creer que el consejo fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-No por eso deja de ser mi hermana. ¡Ustedes la separaron de mí! ¡Devuélvanme a Rin!-dijo mientras seguía bloqueando los ataque de la castaña.

-Ríndete muchacho eso nunca pasara-le dijo Luka.

-De ninguna manera pienso hacer eso, no descansare hasta liberar a mi hermana de ser una diva-dijo Len continuando la pelea-¡Aun si para eso tengo que matar al dragón milenario con mis propias manos!-grito el rubio abalanzándose contra Meiko.

La mujer de rojo reacciono con sorpresa ante la determinación que tenía el joven frente a ella. ¿Acaso el estaría dispuesto a llegar tan lejos?

-No digas tonterías, chico-dijo la pelirosa mientras veía el repetido choque de espadas-La única forma de que tu hermana deje de ser una diva es únicamente si muere-dijo Luka en tono burlón.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar a Meiko la sonrisa de su vieja amiga Teto, la anterior diva, ella era lo más cercano que llego a considerar como familia y siempre estaban juntas hasta que por órdenes del consejo la joven se volvió una diva, obligada a cantar para el dragón para traer la paz hasta que fue asesinada por este mismo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Len cayó al suelo desarmado mientras la mujer de rojo le apuntaba con la espada.

-¡Acaba con él!-le ordeno la pitonisa.

-¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llegar por ella?-le preguntó Meiko claramente refiriéndose a la gemela del rubio.

-Hasta donde fuera necesario incluso si tuviera que sacrificar mi propia vida con tal de mantenerla a salvo, ella es lo único que me queda-dijo Len firmemente mostrando su inquebrantable decisión.

La determinación de chico conmovió muy en el fondo a Meiko que internamente se debatía entre lo correcto y lo que se considera correcto, pero ese pobre chico que tan solo quería volver a ver a su hermana la hacía querer tirar todo por la borda con tal de poder ayudarle.

Si a Meiko le dolió cuando tuvo que perder a Teto, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse el dolor por el que el rubio estaba pasando al perder de esa forma a su hermana gemela y debido a eso tomo su propia decisión.

-Ya veo…-dijo bajando su espada y envainándola-Cuenta con mi ayuda-dijo extendiéndole la mano dejando aún muy sorprendido rubio.

-¡Traidora!-grito enfadada la pitonisa-Sabia que terminarías por darme la espalda muy pronto Meiko, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. ¡Ruri!

Al instante en que Luka grito ese nombre salió de la nada una chica de dos coletas que se abalanzó contra la castaña en cuestión de segundos quien apenas y alcanzo a detener el ataque de la hoz de la chica.

…

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerte ahí sentado? ¿Desde cuando eres la princesa a la que se tiene que rescatar Gakupo?-le preguntó Kaito muy divertido girando las llaves mientras tenia apresado al guardia que mantenía a su amigo encerrado.

-¡¿Kaito?!-exclamo el pelimorado sorprendido.

-No, tu hada madrina-le dijo con sarcasmo-¿Quién más podría ser? ¡Date prisa! Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que los guardias atrapen a la distracción.

-¿Distracción?-dijo metiendo un libro entre sus ropas-¿A quién más metiste en esto Kaito?

-Yo no, él solito decidió-dijo dejando al guardia inconsciente para apresurarse a salir del palacio-ahora hay que darnos prisa, se acercan más guardias.

Ambos se apresuraron a correr por los pasillos para poder salir del lugar lo más pronto posible antes de ser capturados, esta vez los guardias parecían dirigirse al salón donde se encontraba la pitonisa.

-Ojala que el chico se pueda librar de esta-dijo Kaito.

-Bueno, ¿Por dónde se metió el involucrado?-le pregunto Gakupo haciéndole entender al peliazul que tendrían que ayudarlo.

-Al parecer tenia asuntos con tu hermanita, no tengo ni idea de cuál es su problema, solo me dijo algo de… bueno, luego lo arreglamos-dijo fijándose que el rubio paso corriendo junto con una mujer de rojo y detrás de ellos guardias-¿De dónde salió esa mujer? Un momento… esa es…-dijo el peliazul al parecer reconociéndola.

-¡Vamos tras ellos!-dijo Gakupo decidido a seguirlos.

Justo cuando estaban en la entrada Meiko y Len fueron rodeados.

-Espero que pelees mejor de lo que lo hiciste conmigo-le dijo la castaña estando de espaldas al rubio.

-Sí, yo también lo espero.

La batalla inicio y Len debió darle gracias al cielo que Meiko se puso de su lado, porque solo jamás saldría con vida de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero lo que más le extraño fue ver que a la pelea se unían Kaito, quien dijo que no lo ayudaría una vez adentro y al parecer el amigo que acababa de rescatar.

-¡Vámonos ya!-grito Gakupo distrayendo a unos cuantos.

De alguna manera los cuatro lograron salir enteros del lugar, pero fueron perseguidos al instante por los guardias.

-Y bien ¿Alguien tiene algún plan?-pregunto Meiko mientras corría junto con ellos.

Los tres se quedaron con cara de "Tienes que estar bromeando"

-Yo quería que la pitonisa me dijera el paradero de mi hermana-reprocho Len.

-Mi plan era no involucrarme con ustedes y dejar que los guardias los arrestaran para huir sin que se dieran cuanta-sonrió Kaito como si lo que acabara de decir no tuviera ningún significado.

-Yo no tenía ni idea de que algo como esto sucedería-se defendió Gakupo-Y… un momento ¿En serio planeabas abandonarnos?-le pregunto al peliazul ya que era imposible diferencian cuando estaba bromeado y cuando no.

-Tal vez-contesto él.

-Pues no me sorprende-afirmó Len.

-Arg, hombres-se dijo Meiko enfurecida y miro para todo su alrededor evaluando la situación.

Por suerte para ella habían unos barriles muy cerca los cuales derrumbo al instante para alentar el paso de los guardias, e incluso algunos cayeron al suelo resbalándose con estos, fue realmente una manera muy ingeniosa de evitar que los siguieran de cerca.

Sin embargo había más que solo un puñado de guardias detrás de ellos así que correr por la ciudad solo haría que Meiko y los demás no tuvieran fuerza para continuar y tarde o temprano serian acorralados por los guardias que ciertamente andaban por toda la ciudad.

-¡Tengo una idea, síganme!-les dijo Kaito.

-¡Por tu bien más vale que sea buena Bakaito!-le grito Meiko-¡Porque si esos guardias nos atrapan lo que te harán no será nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer!

-Tan bien me alegra mucho verte Meiko-le dijo el peliazul.

-Un momento ¿Se conocen?-pregunto Len algo extrañado.

-Larga historia-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Y bien chico-dijo Gakupo dirigiéndose hacia el rubio mientras iban siguiendo a Meiko y Kaito quienes iban al frente-Escuche decir que tenías asuntos con mi hermanita, es decir la pitonisa.

-No creo que deba hablar de eso ahora, esa también es una larga historia-le dijo Len.

Gakupo, Meiko y Len iba siguiendo muy de cerca a Kaito que se metió por un per de calles guiándolos directamente a un callejón sin salida.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le grito Meiko viendo que se habían quedado sin salida y los guardias parecían estarse acercando.

El peliazul ignoro por completo el grito de la mujer y removió del suelo la tapa de la alcantarilla que dirigía a los drenajes de la ciudad.

-¿Y que están esperado? ¿Una invitación?-les pregunto sarcástico.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! De igual manera voy a entrar ahí-le dijo enfadada la castaña.

-¡Oh! Perdóneme su alteza, por no tener un carruaje para nuestra huida, pero desafortunadamente no nos queda de otra-le contesto.

-¡Se fueron por la derecha!-escucharon a los guardias gritar muy cerca.

Len y Gakupo no perdieron ni un segundo más y se adentraron al drenaje sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Cuando todo esto acabe me las vas apagar-le susurro Meiko con sisaña antes de adentrarse al lugar.

-Lo que digas querida-se burló antes de seguirla.

-Bien, tú eres el experto, guíanos-le dijo Gakupo.

-Bien, síganme los que quieran vivir-dijo en un tono muy infantil.

Len solo suspiro siguiendo a sus ahora compañeros, al menos de momento ya que no estaba seguro que ellos fueran a seguirlo hasta encontrar a su hermana.

Solo esperaba poder verla cuanto antes, a pesar de que sabía que tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de eso.


End file.
